


Final Straw, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e09 Impact Winter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed becomes unconscious on the return flight from the China Summit





	Final Straw, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Final Straw**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** These wonderful people came from the minds of Aaron Sorkin and the entire West Wing writer group.  As others have said, I am only taking them out to play.  Dr. Patrick and Dr. Moore are my own creations.  
**Summary:** Jed becomes unconscious on the return flight from the China Summit.  
**Spoiler:** Impact Winter  
**Feedback:** Absolutely  
**Author's Note:** With the progression of the MS I just had to write this.  Remember this is fiction and may not agree with known MS outcomes.  Although I have tried to get the medical items correct, there might be errors. Many thanks to my beta readers.  They were very kind and had some good suggestions.  Hopefully this will be the first of many.  Stay tuned 

Sitting in the Presidential Cabin aboard Air Force One, Abbey and Millie were discussing the impact of the trip.  Jed was lying on the couch trying to rest but with the girls talking it was getting hard to do so.  As he tried to sit up something caught Abbey's and Millie's attention.  Jed was struggling for air and his breaths were becoming harsher.  His color was turning darker by the moment as he tried to get his breath. 

"Jed, Jed, what's wrong?"  Abbey asked him with concern coloring her voice.  "Millie, come here.  I think something's wrong.  We need to get Jed to the Medical bay now!"

Her shout alerted the Secret Service and they quickly entered the room and carried the struggling President to the medical bay onboard Air Force One.  Air Force One is equipped with everything a President might need during a trip, including a fully equipped medical bay with the capability to perform emergency surgery if necessary.  It didn't take more than a few seconds for them to place the by now unconscious President on the examination table.

"Millie, get the ventilator and oxygen ready.  I need to intubate him so he can breathe."  The flight surgeon stepped forward and said, "I'll do it."  Abbey stopped in her tracks for a split second and nodded.  She didn't have a medical license and she knew that Dr. Patrick was right.  Quickly Dr. Patrick ran to Jed's head and hyperextended his neck.  She immediately visualized the throat and inserted an endotracheal tube.  This would allow an open airway.  She then attached the ventilator and taped the tube securely to his face.  

Dr. Patrick checked the settings and attached the heart monitor to his chest.  Although slow, his heart was still beating.  Assessing the President, she determined that he was not responding to any pain or any stimulation.  She turned to tell Abbey and Millie that the President had slipped into a coma but stopped when she saw the look on Abbey's face.

"Millie, I thought I was going to lose him right there!"  Abbey looked as pale as Jed but was also shaking from the stress. 

Abbey's eyes grew moist as she collapsed into the only chair in the room.

Millie understood what was happening.  They were on Air Force One, on their way back to the United States after the China summit.  Only moments before Jed was talking about his breathing becoming more difficult and the Surgeon General figured that the difficulty breathing was from the MS paralysis.  She figured that it would stop at the arms like it did before.  She was wrong.  The next thing she heard was Abbey shouting for a ventilator and watched as the flight surgeon put a tube into the President's throat.  She looked at the unconscious President and considered the impact of what she had just seen.  

The nation did not yet know that Josiah Bartlet was no longer President.  

\---------------------- 

Switching on her training as a physician, Millie checked on Jed, the IV line, and the machine settings, although the Flight Surgeon was just as well qualified to monitor these things.  To herself she muttered "Sometimes in times of crisis you just go on autopilot."  

Everything was OK.  Well, okay from a mechanical perspective.  The machine was breathing completely for him.  There were no signs of independent breathing.  The machine would alarm if that occurred.  The flight surgeon was standing in the background while Abbey was holding Jed's hand and just watching him.  Millie quietly left the medical bay and went to find CJ and Toby.

"What's going on?  Is he alive? We heard the First Lady shout and then the Secret Service carrying the President."  CJ started coming toward her.  Toby was right behind her.

"He's alive but unconscious.  We have him on a ventilator which is helping him breathe."

"For how long?" Toby asked.

"Don't know.  The paralysis could disappear in a couple of hours or could linger.  You may want to notify the White House."  Millie sounded so depressed.  

CJ shuddered.  She knew exactly what Millie was saying.  The 25th Amendment would have to be invoked.   She had to ask one more question that was on hers and Toby's minds.  

"Millie, who put the tube in him?  Please tell me it was you and not the First Lady."  CJ's eyes pleaded with Millie for the right answer.

Millie slowly responded, "The flight surgeon did it.  Abbey wanted to but the flight surgeon stopped her and did it herself.  You can't blame Abbey for reacting like any trained physician would in a crisis.  Besides, it is her husband." 

CJ and Toby nodded and went back to the conference room to decide the next series of action.

\---------------------- 

"Thanks, CJ. I agree with your plans. I will let the Vice-President and the rest of the staff know.  You said that you had three more hours flight time. Right?"  Leo asked.

"Right."

"Arrangements will be made to transfer the President to Bethesda upon touchdown.  You might want to let the press on the flight know about an hour prior to touchdown.  That way we can coordinate the release of information from both places."  With that, Leo hung up the phone and shook his head. 

This was not the best time for Josh to be gone to Texas.  Leo felt in charge but knew down deep that others would not feel the same way.  CJ had given him permission to do whatever he felt was necessary but to keep her informed.  It was still several hours until touchdown at Andrews and he knew a lot could happen in those hours.  

With a sigh, Leo reached for the phone to notify the others.  He was sure the Secret Service already had the Vice-President secure and had told him the reason why.  However, it was still the Chief of Staff's duty to notify him.  Leo stopped in his tracks and reminded himself that he was not the Chief of Staff.  But he was designated a Senior Advisor to the President and the real COS had told him to do whatever was necessary.  He picked up the phone to make the call he never wanted to make but always feared that it could come at any time.

"Yes, Mr. Vice-President.  I understand.  You and your staff are welcome in the White House. Yes, right now.  And you will need a security briefing right away.  I will have the National Security Advisor bring you up-to-date."  After a few more minutes, Leo sighed and said goodbye.  This was something he was dreading, having to orient the Vice-President to presidential duties.  That meant his best friend of many years was incapable of completing the responsibilities of the job.  As worried as he was about Jed, he knew there were more important responsibilities.  The next duty was not going to be any easier.  

"Margaret!"  He yelled.  

It felt quite familiar but he knew that technically she was the Chief of Staff's secretary and not his.  That meant CJ.  Oh well, the least he could do would to be to keep things going here until CJ returned.  

Margaret entered CJ's office smiling and thinking it was great to have her longtime boss back.  Then the smile left her face as she remembered that Leo was no longer a permanent fixture in her professional life.  "Yeah?"

"There's a problem and I need to talk with Charlie and Debbie right now!  Please tell them to come to the office.  It's urgent.  Oh, and call Annabeth and tell her I want to see her right now as well."  Leo felt like it was the same as it always was but he also knew it was just a mirage.

"Right."  Margaret answered and went back to her desk.  It felt normal for the first time in weeks.

In a matter of seconds Debbie and Charlie were in his office.  Annabeth appeared and started talking with Leo about something but stopped when she looked at his face.  Their faces were full of questions because someone who technically didn't work at the White House right now was summoning them to another person's office.

"I know you're full of questions."  Leo started.  "Let me give you the short version."

They listened and asked no questions.  Leo had told Debbie and Charlie to find Jed's letter giving power to the Vice-President in case of his incapacitation, something he didn't have at the shooting at Rosslyn.  But, sadly, he had signed one and now it would be invoked for a transfer of power.  How long? Was it permanent?  Nobody knew for sure. 

"What does CJ want me to do?" Annabeth kept looking at him wide eyed.  

"CJ and I both agree that the press both on the plane and the pressroom should be told at the same time.  That time should be about an hour from now, about an hour from touchdown.  CJ will handle the reporters on the plane.  The President will be transferred immediately to Bethesda where MS experts will be waiting.  This will be bigger than Rosslyn so get prepared. "

Leo continued, "In addition, CJ and I both agree that Air Force One will be placed in hanger after the rest of the passengers come off.  This will make it easier for the medical team to transfer the President from the plane into an ambulance.  I don't want a picture of an unconscious President splashed across the front page of every newspaper around the world.  It won't do anybody any good."  

Annabeth nodded and turned to get busy.  She didn't know how to call the press in to the White House without alarming them but she would try anything to keep the announcement under wraps until the right time.

Leo rubbed his eyes and wondered what was happening on Air Force One right now.  But as much as he wanted to know, he also knew he had some major problems right here that needed his attention.

\---------------------- 

An hour later Abbey was still sitting beside the unconscious President.   She stroked Jed's face and moved some of his unruly hair back into place.  The ventilator still hummed along with its rhythmic whooshing sound.  Abbey knew that every whoosh was pumping air into a set of lungs that couldn't breathe on its own.  

And she also knew that this episode indicated the most serious progression of MS Jed had ever had.  It was the final effort Jed made in China with the Chinese President that caused his body to deteriorate to this stage.  She wanted to place the blame squarely on Jed's stubbornness but she also knew that the disease also played a huge role in this situation.  It could be the final straw that brought down their house of cards.

"I love you, jackass."  She laughed quietly, gently stroking his face and hand.  "Please wake up."  Tears formed in her eyes.  But she shook them off because she knew there was much still to do.  

The Flight Surgeon stood by in case she was needed but this time belonged to a husband and wife whose lives had suddenly turned upside down.

"Why don't you wake up?  I want to see those pretty blue eyes and tell you how much I love you."  With no response from Jed, Abbey started to sob and bent her head down to touch his arm.  

Although the nation was currently without a President she didn't give a damn.  This was her husband, the father of their children, who finally had met the monster that had been hidden for so many years.  She always knew that this was possible but had successfully suppressed the fear through many years, many crises and many scares.  Every time he had had a fever or was completely exhausted she worried about this exact situation.  But each time the Gods had smiled again and kept the monster away.  This time she knew that she wasn't so lucky.  

She smiled as she remembered the time he got the flu and she canceled a trip so she could come back to the White House to take care of him.  That was when she was still had a license and could do what was needed, even though it was unethical and against the medical board rules.  She felt guilty that she had not canceled the trip to India prior to China.  But they had both decided if that happened, the press would question why she was not going on a scheduled trip and would have started asking tough questions that they did not want to answer at that time.  

Abbey laughed softly and said to no one in particular, "Well, they are really going to ask a lot of questions now, aren't they?" 

With no response, she didn't really expect one, she got up and turned to the Flight Surgeon and said: "I am going out for a few minutes.  If anything, and I mean anything changes, come and get me."  

"Yes ma'am." She responded.  

As Abbey entered the office the people there stopped their conversations and looked at her.

"How is he?"  was the first and only question CJ asked.

"Well, Jed is still unconscious and there is no evidence that he is trying to breathe on his own.  The longer the machine does the work, the more concerned I am."  Abbey said as she dropped on the sofa.  Toby noticed how tired she looked and wished there was something more that could be done.

"Ma'am, we are two hours from touchdown.  Leo has made arrangements for the President to be taken to Bethesda and Dr. Moore, a specialist in MS, will meet you there.  Toby and I have to get back to the White House for the swearing in of Vice President Russell."  As CJ said this she saw Abbey's expression get even more despondent.

"I am sorry ma'am.  We have to transfer Presidential Authority to Russell, as the President is unable to meet the responsibilities of the office.  We are going to wait to tell the press for another hour in case you want to call your daughters and let them know about this in advance."

"I understand CJ.  I knew it would come to this but I wanted to deny it as much as possible.  Yes I would like to speak to my children as soon as possible so they won't be surprised.  And thank you for contacting Dr. Moore.  I am aware of his qualifications and feel comfortable with him.  However, I don't know if even he can help Jed at this point."  

Abbey rose and turned to leave the room.  She stopped for a minute and turned back.  "In case this doesn't work out, I want both you and Toby to know how much Jed and I both like you and respect you both for all that you have accomplished for Jed's administration.  Along with Josh and Sam, and I certainly cannot forget Leo, this has been a wonderful seven years and time I won't forget."

CJ and Toby had no response to her statement.  They both knew that this could indeed mark the end of their current political life but didn't want to admit it, even to themselves.  All they could do when Abbey left was to turn and hug each other and hoped that this was not the end.

\---------------------- 

CJ briefed the press on the plane one hour before touchdown.  Annabeth had called the White House press who had not gone on the China trip and repeated the same story.  

"After a successful trip to China, President Bartlet suffered a serious complication of his MS symptoms and had to be place on a respirator approximately two hours ago.  He is still unconscious and will be transferred to Bethesda Naval Hospital via ambulance upon touchdown.  The White House was immediately notified of this situation and arrangements have been made to swear in the Vice-President under the terms of the 25th Amendment.  That transfer of power will take place approximately one hour after touchdown.  There have been no international incidences.  I know you wish President Bartlet a speedy recovery and give his family your sympathy and support.  I will not take any questions until Vice-President Russell has been sworn in.  Thank you for your attention."

With this kind of breaking story the press was not going quietly.  In both places hands shot up and voices yelled the name of whoever was giving the briefing.  But both CJ and Annabeth left the pressroom, refusing to answer any more questions.  The press could just wait along with everybody else.

The press raced to activate their cell phones and everyone seemed to dial at the same time.  Although members of the press aboard Air Force One were not to use their cell phones in flight no one stopped them this time. 

\---------------------- 

Air Force One touched down on schedule at Andrews Air Force Base.  Upon touchdown the press scrambled out of the plane to witness what would happen next.  The networks had somehow managed to get a broadcast truck on base and at the exact location where Air Force usually parked.  The nation and the world waited to see what happened next.

Air Force One was pulled into its special hanger at Andrews and the hanger door closed.  Inside, the medical team from Bethesda scrambled onboard the plane and went directly to the medical bay.  The Flight Surgeon met them and gave them an updated report, even though not much had changed.  The team released the locks on the stretcher, placed an ambu bag on the airway tube and one person was assigned to breathe for the President of the United States.  The "breather" systematically squeezed the bag to force vital air into the President's lungs.  The "breather" would tell the rest of the team when to move and when to stop.  

The team slowly took the stretcher to the back hydraulic lift, rolled the stretcher onto the deck of the lift, and, with the First Lady in attendance, was lowered to the hanger floor.  The President was loaded into a specially equipped ambulance.  Once the stretcher was placed in the ambulance, the respirator was reattached and all connections made tight.  Abbey started to get into the ambulance but the Secret Service insisted she ride behind the ambulance in the Presidential limousine.  Being so tired she didn't even argue and climbed in beside Millie.  

Because CJ and Toby were going directly to the White House they were being driven in an unmarked Suburban. 

Before CJ left she spoke with Abbey:  "Ma'am.  You know Toby and I wish him well.  We will keep in touch and will be out there as soon as we can."  Abbey nodded but didn't speak.  She was too tired and too worried to even respond to such an offering of sympathy.

The hanger door opened and the ambulance, the limousine and the security escort left the hanger and the air base.  

To what future only time would tell.

\---------------------- 

CJ and Toby arrived to a bustling White House.  They went straight to CJ's office. They knew Leo would be there and would be running things.  As the two people passed, staff members would raise their head, open their month as if to speak and then rapidly close it upon seeing the frowns on both CJ and Toby.  They figured out quite fast that there was no good news.  Not yet at least.

CJ and Toby turned the corner to see Vice-President Bob Russell speaking with Leo in the office.  Both turned when CJ entered the room and said, "What are the plans?  Mr. Vice-President? Leo?"

Leo spoke first.  "Everything is ready for the swearing in.  We will do it in the Oval Office, the Chief Justice will give the oath of Office, and The President will then give a brief statement.  There will one pool camera and one still camera allowed in the office but only for the actual swearing-in and statement."

"CJ!  How is the President?" Russell asked.

"He is still in a coma with no independent breathing on his own.  The doctors do not know how long this will last or even if he will get any better.  He pushed so hard in the final meeting with the President of China that he brought this episode on.  The First Lady agrees that this could be the final straw."

With that statement CJ heard a faint gasp from Leo and turned to face him.  "Yes, Leo.  It is really bad this time.  Do you want to go on out to Bethesda and let us know what is going on?"

"Although I would very much like to be out there I think I can do more good here.  If that's okay with you, that is."

"Thanks." CJ nodded and managed a weak smile. "Whatever happens will happen without any of us there.  Zoey and Ellie are at Bethesda and the Service is transferring Liz there as fast as they can."  

Although Leo paled at that last comment he knew his place was at the White House as long as he was needed.  But that still didn't make his heart feel any lighter.  And Leo knew the next few hours were not going to make him feel any better.

\---------------------- 

"I, Robert Russell, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and I will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States."

With that Bob Russell became the next President of the United States.  He turned to face the camera and read a prepared statement: "I take over this office with a heavy heart.  I know we wish President Bartlet well and hope to see him again in this office soon. However, the United States has transferred power in a quiet and dignified manner, just as our laws provide.  I hope you will pray for the job ahead as I take on these deep responsibilities.  And I hope, no matter your faith or spiritual belief, that you pray for the speedy recovery of President Bartlet and support his family.   Thank you."

CJ wiped a tear from her face and said, "That was very eloquent President Russell.  I hope you know that President Bartlet's staff will assist you in any way we can.  What is your first request?"

She could feel the shudder that went through the Bartlet staff when she called Russell President.  For many years it had been quite a different individual with that title and now things have radically changed.  But her first responsibility was to whoever had that title and sat in this office.

"Thanks CJ.  Henry is my right hand person and I would like you and him to sit down and go over any pertinent items."  

Turning to face the whole office President Russell said: "We don't know what will happen with President Bartlet but we will go through this together and continue the business of this country."

With that the President sat down behind his desk and started leafing through the papers.  The staff took that as a dismissal and left to accomplish any tasks they had to complete. 

Annabeth followed CJ and Leo to CJ's office. "Who is going to answer the press's questions?  We said that someone would be available to answer questions after the swearing-in."  CJ just looked at her and said, "We don't have any answers to the questions right now.  They will just have to be patient."  

"Yea, sure.  No problem."  Annabeth rolled her eyes at CJ as she left.  CJ could only smile, as she knew better than anybody else that the press was far from patient, especially on a story this big.

\---------------------- 

Abbey looked up to see who was coming into the room.  It was just the nurse.

Actually it was far from a room.  When Jed arrived at Bethesda two days ago he was immediately put into an isolated Intensive Care cubicle.  The Secret Service had required every patient in the area to be transferred to one of the other ICUs so Jed was the only patient in a warehouse of critical care cubicles.  Only cleared medical staff were allowed anywhere near the President.  Dr. Moore was very competent and sympathetic but couldn't really give her hope.  Both she and he knew that once this stage occurs in MS patients that recovery might not happen.

It was lonely for Abbey but she had the girls with her.  Actually the girls were with her only if they weren't crying, which weren't very much.  Abbey had her share of quiet tears but she knew she had to be strong.  She was the professional and knew that others would rely upon her for information about Jed's condition.

Jed's condition…it really had not changed since this arrival at Bethesda.  All the experts in the world could not help him now.  He would either get better or else…  Abbey just didn't want to think about or else right now. 

The doctors had run so many tests shortly after Jed arrived.  Jed would have hated all the fuss.  In fact she wished he would just sit up and start complaining about all the doctors and all the tests.  He never did like the idea of being poked and prodded by doctors.  Unless of course it was her.  She smiled at some of the doctor games they had played.  He had really enjoyed those.  But the smile didn't last very long.  She came back to reality with a hard thump.  

"Oh Jed."  She said.  "Why did you have to be so stubborn in China?  Why couldn't you have turned the plane around when this first happened or better yet, why didn't we just say to hell with the press and cancel both of our trips?"

But again, there was no response.  She stroked his face and kissed him gently on the forehead, wondering if she would ever see those eyes or hear his voice again.

Dr. Moore checked in with her late that evening.  "I just wanted to stop by and check on him."  Looking at Abbey he could see the overwhelming fatigue in her face.  "Don't you want to sleep a bit?  We have a suite down the hall set up for you."

"No.  I will stay here with my husband.  I want to be by his side in case he needs me. Thank you for the offer but I really can rest better here. "

"OK.  Then we will bring a cot in here and maybe then you can lay down knowing you are by his side and available in case he needs you."  Dr. Moore said the words but didn't really believe that Jed Bartlet would need her help.  Not now and probably not ever.  But he was not one to dash the hopes of a devoted wife and family until he had some facts.

\---------------------- 

Abbey finally slept for a few hours.  But it was not very restful.  Her dreams were full of remembering the special times with Jed-the picnics, their wedding, the birth of the girls, their years as father and mother, and the special times during his presidency - some she would always remember but some she wanted to forget.  She woke with a shudder.  Although still tired, Abbey got off the cot, checked on Jed, and then took a brief shower in the suite down the hall.  Zoey, Liz and Ellie had been there for two days with her but she had finally persuaded them to go back to the White House and get some rest.

Over the past two days the Senior Staff had called and wanted to come over but she had persuaded them that this was not the best time.  Sam had called multiple times from California wanting to know what he could do.  It broke her heart to tell all of them there had been no change.  The press was anxious to get information but she had effectively shut down that route, at least from here.  She knew they kept asking at the White House about Jed but all Annabeth was authorized to say was that there was no change.

But she had to let Leo come.  It had broken her heart to see Leo's reaction when he saw Jed just lying in bed with the respirator attached.  Not moving.  Not anything.  She knew that Leo was reliving over 40 years of friendship.  It was Jed that Leo called when he was passed out drunk and it was Leo that Jed called whenever he had a tough decision to make.  Abbey broke down when Leo turned to face her with tears streaming down his face.  

"Is there nothing else we can do?"

Abbey shook her head regretfully.  "Until Jed wakes up we just don't know what the outcome will be.  Dr. Moore has brought in specialists and they all said the same thing.  The longer he is in a coma, the less chance of recovery.  I haven't told the girls everything but I think they realize there is a serious problem.  Ellie especially.  Her medical training is causing her to ask some very specific questions.  She might have already come to the same conclusion but has not said anything.  I just keep telling them there is no change and kind of leave it at that."

Leo shook his head while still looking at Jed. "Is there anything I can do?"  What that statement Abbey started to sob again.  Leo grabbed her and brought her close.  "You know Abbey.  I would rather be in that bed than Jed.  I said that at Rosslyn and I say that here."

Abbey nodded and smiled weakly.  "I know that and so does Jed.  I guess the only thing anyone can do is pray.  Will you Leo?  Pray that he will be ok."

"OK." With that Leo turned and left the room.  Abbey watched him leave with shoulders stooped and worry on his face.  She wished she could make it better but only Jed could do that right now.

President Russell had called several times over the past few says and offered his assistance but she politely said that there was nothing that could be done that wasn't being done.  However, she did ask if she and the girls could stay in the Residence for a while longer.  He agreed, although the Secret Service was pushing him to move from the Vice-President's Residence to the White House.  All he told Ron Butterfield was to increase the security contingent around the Vice-President's home because he was not going to throw Mrs. Bartlet out of the White House right now.  Ron reluctantly agreed.

\---------------------- 

Although Abbey felt somewhat better after her nap, she refused to leave Jed's bedside for anymore than just few minutes.  The nurses would bring in some food but she wasn't hungry.  She didn't want to be anywhere else.  That was her soul, her life lying in the bed.

She was looking at Jed when his body started to shake.  He was shaking so intensely that she felt that he would roll off the bed.  She pressed the call button but knew that he was having seizures.  Her medical training could never go away completely.  And she knew that this was not a good sign.

The nurse came immediately.  She took a quick look at him and then grabbed the phone.  She yelled at whoever was on the other end to get Dr. Moore to ICU immediately.  And call a code blue.

Abbey paled when she heard the code for a cardiac arrest.  She watched the heart monitor do a crazy dance across the screen and let out a quiet scream.

"Oh my God NO!!! You can't take him now.  We still have so much to do."

Abbey must have said this out loud as the nurse turned and said "You need to leave the room right now."

Dr. Moore and the crash team entered the room about this time and pushed Abbey to a far corner.

"What's wrong?"  Dr. Moore shouted at the nurse.

"The First Lady called me in because he was going into seizures.  I noticed the arrhythmia on the heart monitor.  I then called for you and the code team."  

He grabbed the defibrillator paddles and placed them Jed's chest.  "200!  CLEAR!"  Dr. Moore sent hundreds of watts of electricity through Jed's body.  Dr. Moore looked at the monitor and saw that the abnormal heart rhythm was still there.  "Push that Epi right now!"

"No change! "300!  CLEAR!" He looked at the monitor once again and saw the same abnormal pattern.

"Oh shit." he said. "Let's do it one more time and this time give me 360! CLEAR!" This time Jed's rhythm returned to normal.  "Push that Lidocaine now! "  Of course he had a trained code team present and he didn't have to remind them.  But worry can make you do things that are outside the normal pattern.

It was over in a matter of seconds. "Damn, that was close.  Let's get some stat blood gases on him and monitor for any further problems."  Dr. Moore ordered.

As he turned around he saw that Abbey was still in the room.  

He turned to her and said, "As you saw he had ventricular fibrillation which you know is a serious problem.  He never flat-lined.  We were able to get it back to a normal pattern but there might be some residual damage.  Did you notice anything abnormal prior to the seizures?"

"No.  I was just looking at him when the seizures started.  I notified the staff immediately."  Abbey was shaking but holding herself together, sort of.  She knew then that the outcome may not be one what she was wishing for.

"Do you think that the seizures did further damage?" Abbey asked tentatively.

"I don't really know but I will schedule a repeat brain function test right now.  The first test upon admission showed no damage to the brain wave pattern but there might have been change with this incident." With that he gave her a brief hug and left the room.

Shortly the EEG technician arrived in the room to run the test for determining brain function.  Abbey asked if she could stay.  She could see that the technician was nervous, probably because her patient was the President of the United States.  Well, the former President of the United States.  The technician told her that it would take a while and it would be better if she waited outside.  Abbey agreed, although she was very anxious to know the results.

After the technician left Abbey sat down by Jed's bedside and began lightly stroking his face.  Her trained eye noted that his face sagged more than it did before the seizures but she thought 'That's just dehydration and laying in bed these past few days.'  She decided to ignore it.  Her fatigue was causing her mind to find things that weren't really there.  

"OK Jed.  Enough is enough.  You're just mad with me for something, God only knows what.  It's time you quit playing games and woke up."  Again, no response.  "Jed, honey, I love you very much and if you would only wake-up I could show you how much."

No response.  She really didn't expect it.

\---------------------- 

Abbey didn't realize she had nodded off until someone shook her gently.  She opened her eyes with a start to see Dr. Moore by her side.  

"Oh, forgive me.  I guess I took a nap."

"That's OK.  You have been through a lot this past week and at some point in time even the strongest people have to rest."  He smiled but Abbey didn't believe he was very sincere.

"What's wrong?"  Her physician sixth sense kicked in.

"I have some bad news for you."

"What's wrong?"  Abbey repeated, as she looked at Dr. Moore with fear only a family member could express.  She reached for Jed's hand.  They had always been together whenever they had bad news and this time would be no different.

"The EEG indicated significant change since the first one we took when he was admitted."

Abbey gasped but kept holding Jed's hand.

"There is no easy way to say this.  The brain scan showed no brain activity whatsoever.  We are going to get a CAT scan and see what changes there might have been.  I don't want to speculate right now but this is not a good sign."

\---------------------- 

Abbey watched Jed's bed being pushed back into the room after the CAT scan.  She nervously waited for Dr. Moore to come and tell her what was going on.  However, as a physician she already knew what had occurred.  

After the staff got Jed settled, Abbey sat down and held his hand.  "You jackass.  Here I am wanting you to do one thing and you have to go and do the exact opposite.  Can't you let me win just one time?"

"Dr. Bartlet?" Dr. Moore had returned.  "If you want to come with me I will show you what the scan found."

Although Abbey's heart already knew, her feet followed Dr. Moore to Radiology.  She had done the exact same thing hundreds of time with just the type of news she now expected.  But it had always been someone's husband, brother, mother, sister.  This was now her husband.  The fear was now hers.

"Watch this."  He punched a button on the console and instantly Abbey knew what she was looking at.  A massive stroke.  Jed's brain was pushed to the side of the skull with a very large blood clot.  

Abbey gasped and her knees gave way.  Dr. Moore was ready for this and grabbed her before she hit the floor.  He brought a chair and placed her limp body in it. 

"I know it is a shock.  It may have happened on the plane or with the seizures.  There is really no way to say for sure.  The only thing we know for sure is that no surgery can save him.  The EEG showed no brain activity but we cannot say he is brain dead until we run one 24 hours from now."

Abbey, the physician, nodded.  Abbey, the wife, was in shock and not thinking at all.

"What can I tell the girls?  His staff?  His country?"  The words just wouldn't come out in a coherent process.

"I think you know what to say to them."  Dr. Moore responded.  "That the President has suffered a massive stroke from which there is no recovery."  

Abbey shook her head.  She was expecting the worse and it had indeed come.

"I have read his living will and his health power of attorney.  I know you have that authority."  Dr. Moore continued.  "But as his wife, I am asking you, what does he want?  To be kept alive on machines or to let him go?"

Abbey looked at him and reluctantly knew what she had to say.  "We have talked about this extensively, especially since the MS diagnosis.  We always knew this could happen but we always thought there was plenty of time."

She looked down at her shaking hands and then back at Dr. Moore.

"He doesn't want to stay in this state.  If a machine is all that's keeping him alive then turn it off.  He's at peace with God and wouldn't want to stick around."  She laughed softly. "Jed always wants to see what was next.  This time heaven is next.  So he would want to be released."  

Abbey thought a moment and asked a favor of Dr. Moore.  He agreed that when the time came she would be the one to turn the machine off.  Let everyone come and say their good-byes but she would take the final step.  She then started to cry and cradled her face in her hands.  Dr. Moore lightly touched her shoulder and then left her alone as she prepared for her final tasks.

\---------------------- 

The first task was to call for a priest for Last Rites.  Jed and Abbey had been devout Catholics all their lives and Abbey wanted Jed to have the final sacrament.  She knew he was at peace with God.    

For the next ten hours a steady stream of visitors arrived in Jed's room.  

The first call was to the girls to ask them to come back to hospital right away.  Abbey told them that their father had taken a turn for the worst and they should come as soon as possible.  The Secret Service had already arranged for their trip from the White House to Bethesda.  She was dreading giving them the actual news.

The next call was to Leo.  Although he didn't say much, Abbey knew how devastating the news was.  After so long a friendship that even preceded her and Jed's relationship, the final news was very hard to take.  He said that he would notify President Russell, the Senior Staff and work with CJ and Annabeth on how to release this information.  All Abbey requested the press not be notified until it was over.  Abbey's throat caught on these words but she was also a realist.

When the girls arrived, Abbey met them in a family room just down the hall from ICU.  She told them the facts, as she knew them.  She told them there was not much hope and if they desired, it was time to say goodbye.  

All the girls broke down into sobs and Abbey tried to hug each one.  She was also having a lot of difficulty with the facts but she knew that her strength was what her family and her country needed right now.  One by one each left the room to have some private and final time with their father.  

Liz called Doug and told him the news.  She said that there was no exact time but it wouldn't be long.  Abbey had arranged for the Secret Service to help the family travel to Washington and protect them from the press.  Doug assured Liz that he would take care of everything and get the children to Washington as soon as he could.  Then she too left to say goodbye.

With a few hours the Senior Staff started to arrive.  First, Josh, then Sam and Toby.  Josh saw the President lying there, so pale, so unresponsive.  He left the room in tears, never looking back.

Toby had called Sam yesterday and urged him to fly to Washington.  No persuasion was really needed.  Jed Bartlet had been a mentor to Sam and believed that one day Sam would be President.  

Toby had just picked Sam up at the airport when Toby got the call from CJ.  He and Sam decided to go on out to Bethesda to say goodbye to a man who had been so influential in their lives for the past several years.  

After exiting the President's cubicle, both Sam and Toby were moist-eyed at the thought of losing the man who had brought them to such heights.

CJ arrived about three hours later.  This reminded her in so many ways about the loss of her parents.  The President had been a father and a mentor to her and had seen her through some rough times.

For the past few days she and Henry, President's Russell's right hand man, had been sharing the Chief of Staff duties due to the uncertainty of President's Bartlet's condition.  Now there was an answer.  Not the one CJ had hoped for.  But with each passing day and no change she felt that this answer was inevitable.  

For each person that arrived it brought back memories to Abbey.  The first time she had met them.  The relentless campaigns, the celebration of two elections, and the loyalty they had showed to her husband through the past seven years.  

The hardest for Abbey to handle was Leo.  When he arrived, his face was ashen and his eyes dark.  Grief washed over him like an ocean wave.  There was no denying the impact of Jed's impending death on him.  Their relationship was so deep that they could read each other's thoughts.  Their habits were so fine-tuned that they acted like identical twins in their thoughts and desires.  They were each other's yin and yang.  Two balanced personalities that required each other almost to breathe.  She knew that, as a friend of the Bartlet clan for many years, Leo would show strength on the outside while a huge part of him would be dying.  

She knew how he felt.

\---------------------- 

The next day another brain function test was completed.  Within the hour Dr. Moore confirmed the worst fears.  Josiah Bartlet, former President of the United States did not have any brain function.  A brilliant mind was now gone. 

Abbey just shook her head and asked the girls to leave her for a few minutes.  Zoey wanted to know if she was going to 'flip the switch' by herself and Abbey said no.  "I just want a few minutes alone with your father.  I will come and get you."  Zoey left reluctantly, trusting her mother to do as she had promised.

Abbey sat down next to Jed's bed and grasped his hand.

"You know it's funny.  Your hands are as warm as if you were awake and talking to me."  

As she spoke these words her eyes filled with tears.

"You and I have always been one perfect soul.  Thirty-eight years ago we agreed to be together in good times and bad times till death do we part.  We have weathered many occasions, both good and bad, and yet we have managed to somehow find each other again.  Even though we will be separated for a while, I know we will find each other once again.  I love you Josiah and will love you always.  You have remained true to me, your family, and your country.  No one can ask more than that.  You have inspired loyalty in the people you have worked with over all these years.  I am glad I shared this time with you.  I wouldn't change anything.  You are my one and only love and will always be so.  Until we meet again, I love you."  

With those last words Abbey leaned down and kissed the lips of her only true love.  Sobs penetrated the silence as she touched her face to his arm and held his hand tightly.

\---------------------- 

She didn't know how long she held his hand.  When Abbey looked at her watch, over an hour had passed.  She stood up and turned to open the door.  The final moment had come and it could not be delayed any longer.

"Girls, you can come in now."  

Zoey, Ellie, and Elizabeth entered the room.  They quietly placed their hands on their father's body.  Abbey smiled, knowing how proud Jed would be of their children.  They had his strength of will and that was something they would carry with them the rest of their lives.

Dr. Moore, who had also entered the room when the door was opened, quietly asked Abbey if she still wanted to do this.  She nodded.  This was something she needed to do herself.  This was the highest honor she could give her husband.

With tears streaming down her face, she turned to the respirator and placed her fingers over the switch.  She looked once again at the girls and they all nodded yes.  

Abbey looked at Jed and quietly wished him Godspeed.  With that, she turned her attention to the switch and turned the respirator off.  The quiet whooshing sound quit and the ensuing silence was overwhelming.  She touched Jed's face and moved that unruly hair out of his eyes.  

Dr. Moore kept his eyes on the silent cardiac monitor. 

In a matter of minutes he touched Abbey's arm and, as she turned to face him, he nodded his head.

Josiah Edward Bartlet, former President of the United States, had grabbed the final straw.


End file.
